Take away your peace as revenge
by TigerBridget7529
Summary: When Buffy goes out on patrol one night, when she finds an old woman who looks a thousand years old. Litteraly. After a while she starts following Buffy around. But she starts to have some suspicions on who she is... But that was impossible. It can't be her. She is dead. But not entirely possible. Because Willow made it happen for Buffy...
1. Old Lady

**Sup People! Here with a new story ;) I hope you love this one! I'm pretty proud of it, if I say so myself :D**

After the war of the First and his Bringers and Uber-vamps, Buffy and the scoobies left for Italy. They had lost so many friends/slayers.

Xander had a terrible time with his loss of Anya. He loved her, and he was going to marry her a year before her death but left heart the alter. He thought he was doing the right thing.

One day, Buffy was patrolling out at a local graveyard near her apartment. Xander was watching Dawn for the night. After she dusted a vampire, she saw someone around the corner. An old woman, who looked sad. She was very very old. Like she could die any day now. She looked sad, but relieved. Then she saw Buffy look at her. Then she looked frightened. And, so she ran, surprisingly fast as if she was in her early 20's. Buffy knew she was no vampire. But she was still mysterious.

As Buffy walked home, she couldn't take her mind off what she saw. She was human, old. She wanted to confront Giles about it, but he would think she was overexagerrating. "She's an old woman, Buffy, it's not like she is going to tell anyone she'll probably be dead by the end of the month, " he would tell her. So she shook it off as best as she could.

When Buffy walked in her door, she found Xander and Dawn playing Monopoly. "Hey Buffy!" Dawn said cheerfully. " I'm winning. "

"Once you guys finish your game, Dawn has to go to bed. " Buffy ordered, with agreement from both of them.

After they finished their game, Dawn and Buffy went to bed. Dawn was definitely asleep, because they all found that she developed the ability to snore. But just layed her bed her mind full of thoughts. She recognized those eyes and the look in them. That night, she dreamed of the anonymous woman. And when Willow resurrected her. Buffy wondered whether she had any memories of the woman. But she couldn't get the look in her eyes out of her head. Confused. Frightened. Cold. It seemed so… familiar.

The next day, Buffy was really tired, and she did not wake up all by herself. "Buffy! Buffy! Wake up! Giles is here and he brought breakfast muffins! "

"Muffins?"

"Yes!"

Due to her excitement for muffins, she got up and went to the kitchen in her pajamas. She found Giles eating a blueberry raisin muffin while Dawn got herself a strawberry one. _Stop thinking about that old lady_, she thought to herself. _Considered what you think about every day, this is very weird…_

"Something the matter, Buffy?" Giles asked seeing she had a weird look on her face.

"I'm torn between chocolate and oatmeal." She lied easily.

"I recommend the strawberry to your options," Dawn said as she took a big bite of her muffin. Buffy rolled her eyes and took an apricot instead of chocolate and oatmeal.

Then Xander walked in and he was panting. "I just saw a chaos demon in near the park last night while I was waiting for a taxi," he said, his voice full of panic. "And I saw it in the sewers today and it chased me all the way here."

"What were you doing in the sewers?" Dawn asked.

"I went in there to find it. By the way either you or Arabella will have some plumbing issues. Sorry. "

"Who's Arabella?" Giles asked.

"Buffy's and Dawn's neighbor who lives across the hall. She's smart, pretty, funny, adorable, amazing, spontaneous…"

"Uh-oh. He's going in the zone again. Dawn- get some hot water!" Buffy said as Giles tried to hide a chuckle."Just ask her out on a date already. She's most likely going to say yes, but hesitantly," Buffy reassured him as he got perked up.

"You know what- I will ask her out. Any ideas for a first date? Forget it, she'll fall in love with me by the end of this Saturday," Xander said as everyone laughed. So Xander walked out of the room to go and ask Arabella out on a date as everyone wished him luck.

"So, Buffy, next month I want to go on patrol with you. Giles could come and watch me?" Dawn asked. Buffy and Giles agreed. _Patrol…_Buffy thought to herself as the memory of the old lady came back. "I'm going to kill the chaos demon now," Buffy said.

When Buffy got into the sewers, she simply took the nearest knife that she kept down there and stabbed it in the stomach. And she saw her again. The woman. "Who are you?" Buffy asked right before she ran away.

For the rest of the week she would see her whenever she killed something or when she went on patrol. It started to get weird. But everything at home was normal. Xander is now dating our neighbor. Dawn is getting good grades. Giles still comes over at least once or twice a week. But Buffy keeps her eye out for the woman. This means every time she kills a demon or vamp.

Its patrol night for Dawn tonight. "Ready Dawn?" Buffy asked as they got their jackets on. This might be a good chance to make sure Buffy is not crazy. Maybe Dawn will see her and recognize her. Dawn has gotten better at recognizing people lately. So Buffy and Dawn walked out the door.

...

"Buffy, this is a waste of time. There have been no vamps' since we got here." Dawn had to point out. "Giles, what aree you staring at?" Dawn noticed him staring at something with a very serious face. Buffy looked where he was looking. She saw it, too. That creepy old woman that's been getting on her nerves for a week.

"That woman I know her from somewhere." Giles answered

"I knew I wasn't crazy. I've been seeing her since last week, and showing up whenever I killed something or was on patrol." Buffy whispered.

"We have to get inside. Now. I need to see something," Giles said seriously, as the three of them got inside. As soon as they got inside, Giles started rapidly looking for something. Dawn and Buffy didn't know if he was functioning right.

"Buffy, where do you keep the scrapbooks**,**" Giles asked urgently.

"Relax, Giles. Take a chill pill. I'll go get them." Buffy assured him as she left to get the scrapbooks under her bed. When she nicely gave them to Giles, he started flipping through them. There were pictures of Buffy, Xander, Willow, Anya, Dawn, some with Riley, Joyce, a few with Andrew, Tara, Cordelia, Giles, and all of us together. He stopped at a single picture of her. Then all of them realized who that woman was. How was that possible? But it was her. Giles, Buffy and Dawn all looked at each other in silence until Xander barged in and broke the silence, ready to tell them all about his date, with a huge smile on his face.

"You will not believe the night I had. This means she wasn't a demon. So first I took her to this nice restraint, and then we walked to a close club and danced. Arabella is a really good dancer. What are you guys looking at?" Xander said as he noticed they were looking at one of their memorabilia.

"Nothing!" Buffy, Dawn and Giles said together. "We have to go back on patrol. We just came here to get water. Umm… we'll talk about when we get back or in the morning," Dawn told him, earning nods from Buffy and Giles. So they went back on patrol to see her. The woman who they now recognized.

"Xander is alright. So are we. We've missed you so much. How did this happen to you?" Buffy said, staring at the woods nearby where she knew that's where she was. Then she came out and presented herself to them, with the same look in her eyes that Buffy had when Willow resurrected her.

"A demon wanted vengeance against me for what I did to him, so he took me out of my peace." She said through a cracked voice as tears ran down Anya Jenkins's face.

**Review plz! I would appreciate it. And thank you to anyone who took the time and energy to read this!**


	2. Explanations

**Back with a new chap! Hope you like it.**

Giles, Buffy, and Dawn took Anya back to their apartment for an explanation of how she's alive and how she's an old lady. Anya was sobbing the whole walk back to their apartment. Buffy felt a little uncomfortable because she was an old lady now. But that old lady was still her friend.

When they got in the apartment, Anya was really tired. But she was awake enough to tell the story. Dawn, Anya and Buffy sat on the couch while Giles sat in the chair across. "So, I'm guessing you want an explanation with all this…" There was a silence while everyone was giving her a 'duh' look. "Right. Well… As you know I died of a Bringer that basically cut down my chest. In fact I have a scar from it. It's creepy so I wouldn't recommend not looking at it. Anyways… Remember D'Hofran? As you remember after he killed Hallie, and fired me from my job as a vengeance demon, he started sending assassins after me. Well, he couldn't find a demon that could really do the job. Then word got out that I died. Most thought it was from D'Hofran. He remembered that when you died," looking at Buffy. "You got a little bit depressed from being out of Heaven. He figured that that's where I went. That meant I was at peace and happy. But he remembered that I didn't deserve to be happy or peaceful or whatever. So he hired an old victim of mine that I turned into a special kind of demon. I was 966 years old, and its name is unpronounceable by humans. You see, he killed his fiancé and everybody thought she was killed in a crash from motorcycle. But her sister knew the truth of what happened. So she wished he would be the kind of thing that would bring her back and just die a thousand deaths. It's weird he died the same day the sister died. Then on the sister's birthday, he would come back to life and on the day of her death die again and that was supposed to happen a thousand times like she asked. So D'Hofran came to… Well I forgot his name but he asked the demon to bring me back to life. Now here I am." Anya finished.

"If you were resurrected, why are you an old lady?" Dawn asked.

"Well I'm supposed to be my real age. So I'm 1128 years old," Anya replied with a smirk. "This is so stupid. Can't there be a spell where I look the way I was when I died? I smell I have a billion wrinkles; my hair is gray and messy, my feet hurt, my eyes are gray and blurry and in pain, and my voice sounds like Xander's grandmother! I used to have this really nice perfume that I loved. My face was wrinkle free; I didn't even need any kind of lotion to get rid of them; my hair was blonde and wavy; I could walk in six inch heels and not trip or be soar from them at the end of the day; my eyes were brown and I didn't need contacts or glasses; and Xander's grandmother didn't like me and I don't want to sound like her! We should call Willow. She might have a spell for this," Anya said, clearly stressed out.

"You should rest here for now. We can figure out what we can do in the morning," Giles said. He looked to Buffy. "If that's alright with you she can stay here?"

Buffy nodded. "Of course she can. Dawn, go set up the bed in the guest room," she said saying the last part to Dawn.

Eventually, Giles had to leave. The girls said their goodbyes to him as he left. Buffy looked at Anya, awkwardly. "So are you hungry? We have leftover soup in the fridge. Don't worry, I didn't make it, Dawn did." Buffy offered.

Anya partly smiled. "Do you have any beer?"

"No," Buffy replied immediately. It was 12AM, no drinking beer in that place.

"What kind of soup is it?"

"Chicken noodle soup. Dawn is a really good cook so I would recommend it," she replied with a smile. Anya thought it over. "Sure, that sounds good. Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Anya was pretty hungry. She had three bowls. Around 1AM, they decided they should all go to bed. Buffy sent Dawn to bed first, and Buffy let Anya finish her third bowl of soup before showing her the guestroom.<p>

"You have a very nice place." Anya said to her.

"Thanks," Buffy replied with a smile. Anya looked around her room. She noticed a pair of pajamas on the bed.

"Do you mind if I take a bath first? I smell bad and my hair is messy and unwashed." Anya asked.

"Of course, it's right through there," Buffy said pointing to a door down the hall. "So I'm going to turn in now. If you need anything, help yourself or you can wake me or Dawn."

Just when Buffy was walking out of the room, Anya spoke up. "How's Xander?" Buffy took a deep breath. She knew Anya would ask about Xander eventually, she just hoped it would be tomorrow or something.

"He's ok." Buffy replied silently but loud enough for Anya to hear. Anya nodded and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Buffy was lying in bed that night, thinking about Anya. Anya was alive and looked a thousand years old. Meanwhile Xander is probably on the phone with Arabella planning their next date. If Anya would find out about Arabella it would probably break her heart. If she didn't still like Xander she wouldn't have asked how he was. She didn't know how much longer it would take for them to see each other. She didn't know if Anya was going try to find him. If they did meet she wouldn't know Xander's reaction towards Anya. But that would be hard to know for sure, because if they do meet, Anya will recognize him, but he won't recognize her.<p> 


	3. About Anya

**Hello, lovely readers! New chap and I feel good about this one**** enjoy**

The next day, Buffy woke up and called Willow about their little problem. Willow was living in London to practice controlling the magicks. Even though she's been doing just fine, she still feels the need for help about controlling her powers. Buffy called numerous times and left voicemails, hinting that Anya was back and they needed help. But Willow wasn't answering.

Dawn woke up and she started making breakfast. "Is it common for all old people to snore?" Dawn asked.

"I guess. Why?" Buffy replied.

"Because last night Anya snored so loud that I bet France could hear it." Buffy laughed.

"Well I would be snoring too if I hadn't slept in a bed for who knows how long. Besides, you're really one to talk." Buffy explained, before the phone rang. "Finally, Willow called back!" Buffy said as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

But it wasn't Willow. "Hey Buff, How you doing?" Xander said through the phone.

"I'm fine, how about-" Buffy started but didn't get to finish her sentence, because Anya woke up, went to the kitchen and asked Buffy who it was.

"Nobody important right now," Buffy said, which didn't go unnoticed by Xander.

"Who was that?"

"It was Dawn," Buffy answered quickly and loudly. Xander wasn't fooled though.

"It didn't sound like Dawn. It sounded like an old lady." Xander commented.

"Well…" Buffy tried to think of a cover up before Xander got suspicious about Buffy hiding something from him. But it didn't work out too well.

"It's me, Xander! Anya! You should come over here!" Anya yelled so he could hear it. Well now they know that Anya wants to see Xander again. What Xander said next was definitely unexpected.

"Anya is there? How is that possible? Andrew said she died. I'll be over there soon," Xander said.

"Wait! Xander, don't hang up!" Buffy said. "That was Dawn! She has a sore throat, and I guess pretended to be Anya or something."

Xander took a deep breath. "Well tell Dawn to never joke about that again. It's not funny." Xander said. Buffy turned around and saw Dawn and Anya looking at her on the phone.

"Right, sorry. So you called for what reason?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Ara wanted to meet everybody. So I thought I should let you know and ask you if we can invite Giles and come over to your place for dinner, or we could go to Ara's. We could go to mine or Giles' but then everyone would have to do a lot of driving. Besides, you and Ara are neighbors anyway." Buffy hoped that Xander didn't say that loud enough for Anya to hear.

"Umm… I don't know if that's a good idea right now." Buffy said.

"Well, Buff, she really wants to meet you before she goes out of town. She's visiting her sister that lives on the other side of Italy. Also I don't want to go to her house cause she has a dog that has bit my ass twice." He explained. Buffy didn't want to bring Xander over because of Anya's current state. Now she really didn't want him over to meet his new girlfriend or whatever she is to him. Speaking of which, he's calling Arabella 'Ara' now? When did that happen? "So Buffy, can we go over to your house tonight?" he asked again. Buffy couldn't believe she was doing this…

"Sure." Buffy answered.

"Thanks. I got to go. I'm late for work as it is. We'll be there 6:30. See you then." Xander said before he hung up.

"What did Xander want?" Dawn asked, as she put pancakes on a plate. Buffy sighed.

"Xander, Giles, and our neighbor are coming over for dinner tonight." Anya looked up, interested.

"Why is your neighbor coming too?" Anya asked. Dawn and Buffy glanced at each other, neither knowing what to say. After a long moment of silence, it was clear to Anya why their neighbor was coming by. Anya thought for a little bit, sadness clearly on her face, and said, "I want to meet her, too."

"Are you sure, Anya? You aren't worried at all?" Buffy asked a little nervously. Anya nodded.

"Yes. I want to know what she's like, to see if she's like me." Buffy and Dawn looked at her, and nodded. "But I don't want him to see me as a mess, even if he doesn't recognize me. You two go shopping for me. I would go with you, but I look too disgusting to be seen in public." She finished.

"Okay, but should we just call you our grandmother who's visiting us?" Dawn asked and Anya nodded. The three finished breakfast and Buffy and Dawn got ready, and went out to go shopping for Anya.

…

It's been two hours and Buffy and Dawn still haven't come back yet. But Anya could understand, because she would spend much more time than that just trying on clothes. Anya was flipping through the TV channels, when she heard somebody teleport in the room. She turned around, and found D'Hofran standing there.

"How was Heaven, Anyanka? I see you've been successfully resurrected." He spoke. Anya was in shock. She didn't expect him to actually come see her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to check up on you. You may not think I care, but I do. I want to make sure you pay for what I had to do. That is what vengeance is about, isn't that right?" He answered. "But I've decided to come to a compromise. You may go back to your old youth, if you let me erase all of your friends' memories of you. They will not know who you are. But you will become the young woman you once were."

"This is another punishment for me isn't it?" She said and he nodded. "No. I cannot do that. They were my only friends when I became mortal again. I may be blunt and irritable, but they put up with me. They think I'm strange and unusual, and it can offend me. But you know what? I put up with that too. Now go back home. I'm waiting for a couple of them to come back."

D'Hofran looked at her for a moment. "Very well, but you would be wise to remember that there is no other way to return your youth. Goodbye, Anyanka." He finished and teleported out of the apartment. She didn't believe him. As long as they could get a hold of Willow, she would be back to looking as a young woman again. Anya shrugged and went back to watching TV.


	4. Breakdown

Dawn and Buffy were walking in the mall, not knowing if Anya would prefer old lady clothes or 23 year old woman clothes. Buffy and Dawn decided that while they were shopping for Anya, Buffy would look for tops and Dawn would look for bottoms. For now they were looking for 23 year old women's clothes and would get to the old lady clothes later.

"Maybe this one?" Dawn suggested, pointing at a very ugly long skirt that was red with lilies on it. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Anya wouldn't like us very much if we even considered buying that. No offense." Dawn rolled her eyes and browsed for more.

Buffy was looking through a rack of tops when she found a pale green blouse with sleeves that go down to the elbows. She went to find an under shirt for it and got a white one with lace on the hems.

"Dawn, come over here," Buffy said and Dawn came over and said she found a black skirt that could go with that.

… …. .. ..

Back at the apartment, Anya was watching TV and couldn't help but think aloud, even though no one was there, about how stupid all the characters were. When she got bored, she went to the fridge and got out random food. She was eating a ham and cheese sandwich when somebody knocked. It took Anya by surprise and she flinched. She got up and slowly walked towards the door. They knocked again and she stopped for a few seconds. She continued walking slowly.

"Hello? Buffy? It's Arabella, and I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Arabella. She heard that name from when Xander was talking to Buffy on the phone. Anya had an idea, although she knew it was wrong. But she just felt the need to do this. She walked to the door with confidence and at a normal speed. She opened the door and smiled at a beautiful woman with silky dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. _'This must be the girl Xander is dating so he can move on and forget all about me..' _Anya thought sadly, but maintained a sweet smile on her face.

Arabella looked confused. "You do not live here. Where are the real owners of this apartment?"

"Oh, they're out shopping. I am Buffy and Dawn's grandmother. May I help you?" Anya said in her best grandmotherly voice.

Arabella thought a little bit before deciding she could trust this old woman. She is Buffy and Dawn's relative, so what could she do? "As a matter of fact, yes. Would you mind holding on to the key to my house? I am going out for a few hours and if I bring my key, I will lose it. You do not mind do you? Buffy and Dawn always hold on to it while I am out."

"Of course," Anya said, her smile still on her face. Arabella nodded and gave her the key, thanked her and left. Anya had an idea. She knew it was wrong, but it was a golden opportunity. She turned the TV off and left the apartment across the hall. She got the key out, unlocked it, and stepped inside.

Anya didn't like what she saw already. There was a picture of her and Xander hugging and her kissing Xander's cheek. It was a nightmare. She already fell in love with him! _What about me? Has he moved on that fast? _Anya thought to herself. She looked around some more, and the living room's decor was hideous and all the furniture did not match. She went into the bedroom and looked in her closet. Arabella's clothes were just beautiful. She found a white sundress with a brown belt around the waist. The dress went down to about the knees and had thick straps. Anya was a little envious so she decided to take it, figuring that when or if she was turned back to her youth she was at when she died, Arabella would just think they had the same style or bought the same dress, and would just think that her dress coincidentally got lost in the laundry or something. Anya went back to the apartment that she's living at and put it in her closet.

She was going back to Arabella's apartment when she walked past the closet where Buffy kept her weapons. She stopped and stared at the weapons, getting another stupid idea. She found and axe, a knife, and the scythe. She shook her head, at that idea, and then she found an even better idea. She went to the kitchen and got the rolling pin out. She smiled and went back to Arabella's apartment. She looked around. Anya saw the picture of Arabella kissing Xander's cheek. Then with a rage she hit it with the rolling pin. She started hitting everything with the rolling pin. She hit the walls, making a hole in the wall; she broke two lamps, the TV, the microwave. She put the rolling pin down and started tearing the room apart. She yanked the curtains down, tipped the couch over, and pushed the broken TV on to the floor. Then she saw a picture of Xander and Arabella, kissing. She ended her rage by throwing it across the room. The glass of the frame broke, and then picked up the rolling pin and hit the frame, breaking that as well. She picked up the picture of Arabella and Xander together and ripped it in half multiple times, screaming and crying. She looked around the room, seeing what she did and how much damage she made on Arabella's home. She froze for a few seconds before she broke down crying again. She fell to the floor, crying. She cried because she had to be resurrected, because she was old and uncomfortable in every way, because Xander wasn't there and off falling in love with another girl. She just wanted to go back to the way things used to be, when Buffy was still all 'I'll kill anything that tries to destroy the world', when Dawn didn't snore so loudly, when Tara was still alive, when Willow wasn't all nervous when doing Dark magick. When her and Xander were still in love and together.


End file.
